battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/MEGA MAN MAKER WISHLIST!
YEAY YEAY YEAY YEAY. Megaman 5 *Enemies **Apache Joe **Cocco **Dachone **Foojean **Graviton **Metall Mommy **Mizzile **Nobita **Rider Joe **Rembakun **Sumatran **Suzy G **Tatepakkan **V **Yudon *Gimmicks **Water Ride Armor *Weapons **Gyro Attack **Napalm Man Bomb *Robot Masters **Gravity Man Mega Man 6 *Enemies **Batabattan **Choker Oh **Butons **Molier **Pandeeta **Peat (also pipes) **Pelicanu **Propeller Eye **Shigaraky **Skull Walker **Submarine Flier **Tatebo **Teck **Gorilla Tank *Gimmicks **Bouncer *Weapons **Beat **Centaur Flash **Yamato Spear Mega Man 7 *Enemies **Astro Zombieg **Bomb Sleigh **Coil'n **DeluPipi **Driver Cannon **Dust Crusher **Gilliam Knight **Heli Metall **Kintot **Petaforth **Properide **Ragger (don't know how this would go) **Stegorus **Swim Metall **Tamagodon **Kanigance **Truck Joe **Shirokumachine GTV **VAN Pookin *Gimmicks **Junk Piles **Full Moon (due to restrictions, it's now an icon indicating it... i guess) **Ice Platforms **Junk Chute *Weapons **Freeze Cracker **Junk Shield **Scorch Wheel *Robot Masters **Burst Man **Turbo Man Mega Man 8 *Enemies **Ammoner **Cline **Count Bomb CD **Hogale (underwater, it's a submarine) **Gori-Three (Goriblue, Gorigree, Gorigro) **Kaizock **Kao de Kahna **Kao ga Mehda **Kao na Gahna **Kikyoon **Metrenger **Onbuubattan **Potom **Rompers **Succubatton **Sydecka **Tencrow **Sisi Roll *Gimmicks **Rush Jet Zones **Snowboard **Shupponpon *Weapons **Water Balloon **Homing Sniper **Ice Wave *Robot Masters **Frost Man (but how are we going to do it for a boss fight which takes up TWO screens and has ice blocks falling) **Aqua Man (he should only attack if water is under him) **Sword Man Gonna list this as "want but can't have" for now because Sword Man has an attack where he dashes forward and along with it his upper half "jumps". **Search Man Mega Man & Bass *Enemies **Electric Generator **Dig Mole **Fire Metall (the one in mega man & bass) **Kamikamin **Mokumokumo **Mukamukade **Mukamukade B **Oni Robo **Plasma+- **Snoler *Gimmicks **Killer Statues (Kao na Gahna, but renamed to avoid confusion. These ones come with Spike Rolls) **Melody Response Cannon *Weapons **Ice Wall **Wave Burner **Tengu Blade **Copy Vision **Spread Drill *Robot Masters **Cold Man **Burner Man (if you attack him with ice wall he'll try and push it back. he takes damage from spikes) **Pirate Man (use wave burner to pop his bubble) **Magic Man (if his weakness is a blade-related weapon he has a unique animation) Mega Man 9 You're gonna see gimmicks rarely. *Enemies **Balloonboo **Big Stomper **Camouflametail **Deispider **Detarnayappa **Jump Roller **Machine Gun Joe **Octone **Popo Heli **Scissascissor **Shadow Clone **Paozo *Gimmicks **Magma *Weapons **Plug Ball *Robot Masters **Splash Woman **Galaxy Man **Magma Man Mega Man 10 *Enemies **Arigock G **Bari III **Bomb Potton **Carqou Q **Furaibon **Garinkou **Haiker N **Kaona Geeno **Mecha Pitchan **Merserker **Numetall **Oshitsu Osarettsu **Piledan **Pointan **Searchy **Sepa Roader **Shotom **Shrimparge 91 **Sola 0 **Sprinklan **Waltriot **Yonbain **Tricastle *Gimmicks **Switch **Pitfall **Breakable Ice **Pipe *Weapons **Water Shield **Chill Spike **Thunder Wool **Rebound Striker **Wheel Cutter **Solar Blaze *Robot Masters **Blade Man **Chill Man **Strike Man **Nitro Man Slashed off the list for now :l Mega Man 11 (well we ''must be patient for it'') *Enemies **Mawaru C **Crunch Don **Air Stone/Fire/Nut **Anti-Eddie **Electriti **Press Don **Elec Crosser/Xtender **Fire Server **Shimobey **Sniper Armor D **Shpider **Pipetto **Shield Attacker M **Droppy, Brushy, Wipey **Eye Ice **Ice Swan **Snow Robbit **Wild Robbit **Mash Burner **Lamper **Tank Oven **Pickman **Missile Cone **Arc Weldy **Impact Brothers (should it be a gimmick???) **Bunby Balloon **Tosanaizer V **Boyorn **Totemer **Cyclone W **Mecha-Mammostal **Frog Balloon *Gimmicks **Wind (uhh, yeah) *Weapons **ALL! *Robot Masters **ALL! ASSUMING WHICH BOSS FIGHTS DON'T PLAY WELL WITH UNEVEN TERRAIN Because I wanna know. Includes problems about boss fights being added. *Any boss fight which jumps when they come in contact with a wall *Any boss fight which digs into the ground to attack *Any boss fight which has a 2x1 screen and has a temporary bridge *Any boss fight which is based off of an actual object, such as Konro Man *Heat Man: Has a fire dash attack which makes him go to the other side though maybe we can fix this by making Heat Man go through walls when he does this attack. *Drill Man: Uhh... obvious? *Centaur Man: Because he would randomly teleport around. *Frost Man: How are we supposed to fit Frost Man in two screens and how are we supposed to make him use the "ice wall" gimmick?! Well... good question! Maybe instead it'll just rain down in specific patterns! *Clown Man: Because the boss fight needs a Thunder Claw Pole to get his Thunder Claw attack working correctly. In addition to it working correctly, he has a roll attack which makes him go bouncing rapidly and a "tickle" attack. And a dash attack. *Sword Man: As mentioned above, he has a dash attack which where his upper half "jumps" up. *Cold Man: The main problem is that the Ice Wall only breaks when it touches Cold Man or somehow gets destroyed by some shots. Maybe it can last a short time before breaking is the solution. *Burner Man: He's just one of them! *Astro Man (MM&B): He can summon Shururuns. That's all you need to know; he uses holes to make them and if used incorrectly it results in a botched boss fight. *Kosumo Man: His fire pillars (wait, why is he weak to fire then?!). *Compass Man: And here, I have to say that it's due to him SEPERATING AND STUFF!!! Category:Blog posts